What have I gotten myself into?
by SunDrenched
Summary: Kendall and the boys are growing up. They're men now. Follow them with the help of new characters. Read with warning this is 18  because it does contain mature content rating will go up in future.
1. Kendall

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tip: If you don't like Oc's don't read the story. This is 7 years in the future from when the guy's first album came out. So the guys are 23.

Kendall Knight stood on a pure white leather couch. On both his sides girls stood, admiring the star. None of them really mattered to him. He just found them as usable the recyclable. He decided to wait for his boys before deciding to drink. First to come was Logan, on his arm, Camille. Kendall always wondered why he stayed with her. Yet again they did have a baby girl. Kendall assumed Sumer was with Katie. Next was James, two blondes on each of his arms. One of the blondes reminded of Jo, he quickly took a shot. Though what came next surprised Kendall.

_Kendall's Point of view_

Carlos came in with a girl. The dogs stared wide eyed, at his date. She has sun bronze legs that were never ending and accompanied by Black studded heels. Her silver wrapped dress gave her curves a tight hug. Her make-up was done with grace with a silver and black eye shadow edgy look. Black eyeliner and mascara framed her light gold eyes. Her hair was done neatly to the side and was done so that it seemed to be blown by a fan at all time. She was truly gorgeous.

Carlos seemed over joyed as he strutted over to his boys. The girl only smiled in response on coming across the guys. She didn't fall to the floor or scream like the fans, she kept her posture.

"Hey! You guys remember my cousin, Kelsey, right?" Carlos was all smiles as he introduced Kelsey. She lovingly hugged James. It seemed as they knew each other. Logan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and returned to the couch with Camille. I for some reason did not know her but she intrigued me.

"Hey I'm-" I started to say but she cut me off "I know who you are, Kendall. Carlos always talks about you." She added a smile. I quickly got off the couch and stood in front of her she was still a few feet inches shorter.

"Do you want a drink?" She nodded and walked with me to the bar. We got our drinks and decide to dance. Kelsey's body moved fluently to the music. I could already see other guest lining up to dance with the angel. I decided to wrap my arm loosely around her. They've gotten the hint, this is _MY_ girl.

We got more in passion. We kept drinking and dancing until we hit the bed. She fitted under me perfectly. My mouth was on hers and we had an amazing time for the whole night. I knew I found something special. We finally collapsed onto each other. I wanted to keep her.

_next Morning-

I woke up to an empty bed and struggle to get up. I couldn't find her clothes or heels, so I assumed she left. I walked to kitchen to hear the slight sound of humming and the smell of coffee. There she was, in one of my jersey, sipping on a cup of coffee, while stirring eggs. I got extremely happy as she bent over to reach for something. I saw her red lace panties and the edge of her round posterior. My little friend also peaked in happiness. She turned around and turned red.

"I didn't hear you come in. and-". She quickly stopped talking and blushed as she saw the small bulge. I walked up to her and picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist. She smiled and kissed me forcefully. The bulge began to grow with every grind and touch. I took her to the couch and dropped her delicately. I was about to drop my boxers until I heard the doorbell ring. Kelsey ran to my room and came out in a pair of bowers.

I opened the door to find the guys with a pack of beer and what look like to be movies. Kelsey went back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

"Kendall! We brought beer!" James squealed with happiness and Carlos piped in,

"Not to forget porn!" You could hear Kelsey laughing from the kitchen. She quickly came to the living room to the guys' surprise. Carlos turned bright red as he saw his cousin. She starred at him, with a teasing gleam.

"I'm telling tia." She said with a smirk and I swear I found her extremely sexy. She then looked at me and I licked my lips.

"Babe, food is done. There some food for you guys too." We all ran to the kitchen. I saw eggs, waffles toast, pancakes and orange juice. Not to forget everything was extremely delicious. Although I kept staring at her ass as she kept moving around. I saw his bulge grow and she did too. She decided it would be fun to tease him. She would drop things to bend over to see cleavage or dropping items to show her posturer. She then asked Carlos for her bag of clothes. She said she left a bag of them in his car. A couple minutes later she came back with 5 different shopping back all from Victoria Secret or Pink.

"I'm going to go take a shower." And with that she walked into the bedroom. Kendall felt the invitation and decided to join her.

"Start without me, I need to clean up." And with that I ran to my bedroom. I saw her clothes on the floor and decided to take my mine too. I opened the door so quietly. She never notice because she kept singing. I saw the body of her through the curtains. My friend was already excited. I got in slightl and wrapped my hands around her waist. Kelsey jumped but then relaxed when she heard me say.

"Someone is wet for me." She then moaned as she felt my friend. The hot water dripped off her skin. Her hair was sudsy and I could smell the cherry smell in her hair.

I turned her around so her front was facing me. We moved forward so I was standing under the hot water. My hair got completely wet and it felt so good to be under it. I then felt her back meet the tile. She kissed my lips softly and I quickly turned it into a deep kiss. Both my hands above her head leaning over her. I turned the water to cold and smirked at Kelsey reaction. She stuck to me like glue trying to gain body heat. My erection rubbed against her thigh. She moaned and finally opened her eyes. You could see how Horney she was. I laughed but then felt my bare ass against the tile. She kissed me so powerful I was lost for words as she pulled away. The cold water washed away my erection and we both got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel between both of us and she just melted against my chest. We both landed on my bed just snuggling. We looked perfectly in love and she fell asleep on my chest.

_What I had I gotten myself into?_


	2. Logan

Disclaimer: wait …. Nope still don't own anything.

So I was so happy I got 63 hits, still no comments, which I would LOVE. Although I got two new subscribers! EEEEEE so thank you. You both get virtual Cookies!

Now let's get on with the story.

_ Logan' Point of view_

I was completely shocked when I saw Kelsey with Kendall this morning. I could tell James was upset. I wonder what happened to the two. Right after the first movie ended. Kendall and Kelsey came out, kissed goodbye and Kelsey left the apartment.

"Dude! MY cousin! Seriously, why Kelsey?" by now Carlos was freaking out. Kendall looked at him and shrugged.

"What? She's hot and available." He then sat down and we started watching the other movies.

{6 MONTH PASS, WINTER TIME!}

Kelsey and Kendall were now on every Celebrity magazine known to man. They always looked happy no matter what. Yet being a close friend to Kendall gave me in inside details. They shared kisses by day and the bed by night. I still wonder how James was doing. He's been distant lately.

Kelsey has been gone for two week actually. Kendall been down for the days she is missing. They always look so happy together. I wish I could say the same with me and Camille. She's been filming movies after movies and never has time for me. Summer is even filming with them.

Camille thought it would be good to start her acting career. Surprisingly, Summer looked like her dad and Camille's husband in the movie. Summer has blonde hair and brown eyes. Now that I think about it, Summer looks nothing like me. My thoughts ended when Camille came fumbling through the door.

I didn't see Summer with her.

"Camille, where's Summer?" Camille started laughing. She dropped her bag and walked next to me. She was completely drunk.

"Why do you care?" she responded. I barley understand her drunken slur. I was shocked at the question.

"Camille, she's my daughter! Of course I care." I shouted, completely confused. She looked me straight in the eye.

"She … is …. Nit yur daughter." Her drunken slur worsened but I still understood them.

"Go to sleep we'll … talk about this tomorrow." I tucked her into our bed and went to sleep on the couch.

I woke up to Camille dragging her feet to the kitchen. She loudly moaned at the slamming sound of the cabinet closing. The coffee was almost open and she began to open a bottle of advil. I called last night and found out Summer was at Camille's mother house. I sat down at the bar and mumbled a "Good morning." She did the exact same.

"Why did you tell me Summer was not my daughter?" I questioned her looking for her eyes. She stared up at me, eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered and started fidgeting.

"You told me she was not my daughter and from the way you're acting your hiding something." I took a casual sip of my coffee and stared at her. Guessing she wasn't going to say anything, I started up again.

"I mean she looks nothing like me, so why not?" she was freaking out by now.

"Camille? What are you lying to me about?" I stood up and walked to her. She dropped the bottle and spilled all the pills. She bent down to pick up the tiny orange capsules. I grabbed her wrist and oulled her to my level.

"Camille! Is she my daughter?" I shouted and she look frightened, I never yelled. She began to shake her head. I was completely shocked.

"Are you saying she is not my daughter?" I continued to yell. She only nodded in response, I got frustrated.

"Dammit! Answer me Camille!" I stared at her eyes. She began to mumble.

"No. She's not yours." She whispered and I gritted my teeth. How can the 3 year old beautiful girl, I named not be my baby girl. I raised her and cared for her, I gave her everything!

"Who's is she?" I growled at her. She winced once she felt my anger on her skin.

"She's …. Jet's." It explained it fully. Jet had the flowing blonde hair and Jet was also her costar in the movie.

"Why do you have his baby?" I swore I screamed so loud the neighbors heard.

"The directors thought it be more realistic to have an actual Emma for Rachel and Ross." Emma was played by Summer, Camille was Rachel and Jet was Ross. So we did have Summer to be Emma."

I didn't know what to be angrier at that she cheated on me or that she created a baby for profit. I began to chuckle. She stared at me in shock.

"You made a baby …" I looked at her with a smile "for an acting role." I stilled held on the her wrists.

"Camille! You are an insane bitch! Do you know what you are going do to this innocent child? You deserve to pay for the hell you are making this child go through! I know you were crazy, I didn't think this crazy." I shock her and yelled at her as this went through. I threw her to the floor and walked away. She got up and almost tripped.

"Logan! Wait! I'm sorry! Baby, I'm so sorry." Her tears soaked my shirt as she rested her head on my " I didn't care.

"Listen her Camille, I don't care!" I pushed her away from me and ran to the bedroom. I grabbed a purple suitcase and filled it with some of Camille's stuff. I threw it at the door and ran into Summer's room. I delicately took her flower diaper bag and stuffed anything she would need. I took the bad gave it to Camille. I pushed her out of my house for good.

I walked to Summer's room. I ran my hand down my face in a frustrated manor. I grabbed one of her pillows and one of her blankets. I placed them on the floor and sat down on top of them. I'm going to miss my baby girl. I let a few tears dropped. I just lost the two life of most important things in my life.

_**What have I gotten my self into?**_


End file.
